A Fan Girls Story
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: Hannah, Jasmine, Hollie & Katherine Are All Normal Girls, Living In The Real World, Until One Day Something Strange Happens And They Get Sucked Into The World Of Naruto! What Mischief will They cause And Maybe Play A Little Matchmaker, Read To Find Out!
1. Woah Does The TV Usually Do That!

**A Fan Girls Story ,.ox**

**Hannah: Heyya! :)**

**Jasmine: For Those Who Know Us This Is Gonna Be a Remake Of 'Jump Into Shippuden'**

**Katherine: Hope It'll be Just as Good & Funny as You Remember It :) 3**

**Hollie: This Story Just We are Gonna Do This Time**

**Jasmine: And Maybe Jayson Sometimes **** 3**

**Hannah: I Suppose so... ¬_¬**

**Jasmine: kehe 3**

Chapter 1 – Whoa! Does The TV Usually Do That?

"JASMINE!" Exclaimed Hannah in her opera singing voice

"What is it now Hannah?" Jasmine asked un-amused at her best friend calling her for the twenty fifth time

"Where's Katherine?" she asked grinning like an idiot at jasmine

"She's down stair's Hannah, exactly where you should be" replied Jasmine rolling her eyes at her best mate

"Yeah well... what about Hollie?"

"Also downstairs" she replied

"You're all so boring..." she sighed giving up and went down stairs with jasmine

"I think... we... should... eat crackers" Hollie suggested

"What is it with you and your random cravings?" Katherine exclaimed confused

"You better get me those crackers, or its not only crumbs your gonna be cleaning up later!" she threatened

-O_O- "I'll be two sec's" Katherine replied and ran in the kitchen

Hollie gets cravings randomly, and if she doesn't have what she craves for, people get hurt...

"Where'd Katherine go?" Jasmine wondered

"Crackers" she replied simply

"Ohh goodie, I could eat some crackers!" she exclaimed happily

"My Crackers... -_-" Hollie replied demonically

"Okay, okay craving crackers, no eat-y I get it...O_O" Jasmine replied

"Nom, nom ice-cream" Hannah randomly stated eating ice-cream

"Where in the fuck did you get that ice-cream from?" Jasmine asked confused-ly

Hannah shrugged and continued to nom on her icecream.

"That girl can make things appear out of nowhere, I swear!" Jasmine exclaimed scratching her head

"KATHERINE WHERE ARE MY CRACKERS?" shouted Hollie aggily, getting very impatient waiting for her crackers.

(For those of you who don't know what aggy means, basically it means grumpy) ,.ox

"I'm coming!" She shouted back, not happy at the fact her friend was stealing her crackers

"Hollie, I really think you're like pregnant or something with all these cravings your getting!" laughed jasmine

"Shut it Jazz, I aint pregnant, I'm an angel I would never do such a thing" Hollie sarcastically stated

"Haha yeah whatever Hollie, you let yourself believe that" said Hannah still nomming on her icecream

"Here bitch have your crackers" Katherine said jokingly and gave the bowl to Hollie

"DON'T SWEAR IN THE HOUSE OF GOD!" exclaimed Hannah who had finished her icecream finally

"What the fuck-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" she shouted interrupting Hollie

"How is this the house of god?" asked Jasmine, confused.

"Because god said so! O_O" Hannah stated demonically

"Sooo... you let your 15 year old mate have sex in your house... but not swear?" asked Katherine

"That is correct" replied Hannah simply, smiling at her

"Wow Hannah you are one crazy bitch" Jasmine commented

"DO NOT SWEAR IN THE HOUSE OF GOD!" Hannah shouted again whaling her arms about

"Or you shall fear his rath..." She said evilly

"OMG everyone shut up Naruto's on!" exclaimed Katherine happily and turned the TV up

"Even though it's probably not going to happen I wish the Naruto characters would couple off!" Jasmine commented

"Same here, especially Sasuke and Sakura!" said Hannah, slumping her arm over Katherine's shoulder and hugging her tightly

"Nahh, I think Neji and Tenten" Jasmine commented

"No way, Shikamaru and Ino Should!" Hollie joined in coming and joining the other girls on the sofa

"But, what about Naruto and Hinata? I think they'd make a pretty cute couple" Katherine suggested, trying to nick some of Hollie's leftover crackers, but failing.

"If it were up to me I'd get them all together" Jasmine said, grinning at the girls

"Coorrr, oh my days how fit does Deidara look in that cloak?" exclaimed Hannah

"Deidara? What about Suigetsu?" Hollie exclaimed, admiring the animated character on the screen

"I still think Kiba is rather fit" Katherine commented in

"Ew, shut up Katherine" Hannah said and threw a piece of popcorn at her

"Where'd you get that popcorn from?" jasmine asked

"I dunno" Hannah replied

"I told ya, Outta nowhere!" jasmine exclaimed

"Well who do you think is fit Jizz-Minge?" asked Hannah

"Well If I do say so myself, Itachi is rather fucking sexy!" Jasmine exclaimed

"I SAID DON'T SWEAR IN THE HOUSE OF GOD, OR YOU'LL FACE-"

'BANG!'

Suddenly the TV blew up and the lights turned out

"The rath of god..." Hannah finished

"AHHHHHHHH!" The four girls screamed as the TV lit up with swirling colours of blue, red, green & pink.

"What the fuck?" screamed Hollie

'WHOOSHH!' screeched the TV as an almost tornado looking thing came out the TV

"STOP FUCKING SWEARING!" screamed Hannah, who just realised she swore and clasped her hand over her mouth

The Whooshing got louder and louder and the tornado got bigger and bigger by the second, the girls were trapped, surrounded by the tornado of colour, until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Katherine being sucked up by the tornado

"Katherine where'd you go-OOOOOOOOOOO!" Hollie cried also being dragged into its swirly vortex of colour

"Oh My Fucking GOD!" Jasmine Exclaimed as she watched her friend be sucked into a vortex

"STOP SWEARING!" Hannah Screamed shaking jasmine dramatically

"WHY SHOULD I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THAT'S WHY!" Hannah screamed to Jasmine as she was sucked up

All of a sudden the Tornado stopped, the TV went back to normal and the lights came back on.

Hannah looked around and saw her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Well I don't wanna be stuck here by myself!" Hannah exclaimed

"FUCK, SHIT, BLOCKS, PISS, CUNT!" Hannah exclaimed shouting every swear word under the sun at the TV

'BANG' again went the TV as the swirling vortex of colours opened up again

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Hannah and jumped into the vortex after her friends.

**End Of Chapter 1 – x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Hannah: Like?**

**Jasmine: Hate?**

**Hollie: Comments Please!**

**Katherine: And if you have any suggestions or idea's please share them :) **

**Hannah: But for now my lovely people**

**Katherine: Sayonara! **

**Hollie: Love Yaa!**

**Jasmine: Bye Bye**

**Hannah: Shut It Jizz-Minge ;) **

**Jasmine: :O RUDE**

**Hannah: You Know it ;) x**


	2. Kidnapped!

_A Fan Girls Story,.ox_

**Hannah: Welcome Back **

**Jasmine: Hope the last chapter was good :)**

**Hollie: Well we aint gonna ramble on so on with the story **

**Katherine: And don't 4get to review please 3**

**Chapter 2 – Kidnapped!**

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the three girls as the vortex opened and spat them out on the ground

"Owwww..." exclaimed jasmine landing on something hard

"Where's Katherine?" she exclaimed, looking around for her

"Mmm Muh MMMM!" something mumbled underneath her

"Katherine, I'm sorry!" she cried getting up off of her friend

"Ow, I think you crushed my face..." she squeaked

"Where's Hannah?" asked Hollie worriedly

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" they heard

"Whats that noise?" jasmine wondered and walked over to where the sound was coming from

"-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The vortex opened up again and spat Hannah out, right on top of jasmine.

Hannah sat on top of jasmine unknowingly and smiled to her friends and then pulled a confused face.

"Where's Jizz-Minge?" she asked

The two girls pointed downward and Hannah looked beneath her to see a squashed jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Hannah exclaimed "What are you doing down there?"

"Get. Off." She demanded

"Not until you say please" Hannah teased, grinning at her evilly from above.

"Never" she squeaked, running out of air.

"We'll looks like your staying under my fat arse" Hannah laughed

"..." jasmine tried to be stubborn but the need for air was too much.

"Please!" she cried her face almost blue

"That's better." Hannah stated and immediately got off of jasmine

Jasmine gasped as the air rushed back into her lungs.

"Where are we?" Hollie asked

The girls looked around and for miles and miles all they could see were trees.

"Well, I defiantly think were not in England anymore" Katherine stated

"What makes you say that?" asked Hollie

"Well for one, there is not nearly as much tree's as this in England!" Katherine explained

"Maybe I could figure out where we are if we climb one of these tree's?" Suggested Jasmine

"Yeah lets climbs trees!" Hannah agreed

Hannah and Jasmine ran over to a tree.

"I'm gonna beat ya to the Top Jizz-Minge!" Shouted Hannah cockily to her friend grasping the tree

"Oh really? I Doubt that! I happen to be excellent at climbing trees!" she exclaimed

"We'll just see about that!" Hannah Snickered

"Ready, Steady, CLIMB!" Shouted Hollie and waved a flag for her friends to go

"Where'd you get that flag?" asked Katherine

"From Hannah" she replied

"Where'd she get it?" she asked again, Hollie shrugged.

"I TOLD YOU! FROM NOWHERE!" Jasmine exclaimed from about 1/10th away from the top of the tree

"Fuck..." Hannah cursed, realising she's no good at climbing tree's

"Unless..." she smirked and ran around to the other side of the tree

Meanwhile with jasmine...  
"I'm DYING!" she screamed tired from climbing

"Keep going Jazz!" Hollie encouraged her, lying on the floor and waving an arm effortlessly at her

"It's easy for you to say you're fucking lazing about on the ground!" she exclaimed still trying to shuffle herself off the tree

"where's Hannah?" Asked Hollie searching around for her

"She's not on the tree" Jasmine Told them

"I'M UP HERE BITCHS!" she exclaimed from the top of the tree

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET UP THERE SO FAST?" Jasmine shouted, confused and frustrated

"Tree Elevator!" she shouted to her

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"A TREE ELEVATOR!" she shouted again thinking she didn't hear her

"Where the hell did you find a tree elevator?" Hollie exclaimed

"In the tree, duuh!" Hannah shouted as if it were obvious

Jasmine was so astounded and angered she fainted off the tree and landed on her head

"Oww..." she sighed and continued to lay down

"Where's the Elevator?" Katherine asked

"In the side of the tree!" Hannah told them

The two girls dragged jasmine over to the side of the tree

"I Don't see anything!" exclaimed Hollie

"Presscr4he two girls dragged jasmine over to the side of the tree

"I Don't see anything!" exclaimed Hollie

"Press the button!" Hannah shouted

"What button?"

"The button thats carved into the tree open!"

"Ah... that button..." Hollie said seeing the carving in the tree and pressed it

'DING!' the tree opened up and inside was a small lift, with top and bottom carved into the sides.

Hollie walked in, followed by Katherine who was dragging jasmine.

"We want top right?" Hollie asked

"Well were on the bottom now, so yes Hollie we want top" Katherine stated patronisingly

"I do realise I'm not that stupid" said Hollie

"Then why ask?"

"...Touché..."

'DING' went the door again and opened up

"Heyy guys!" Hannah exclaimed jumping up and down

"I still am confused about the lift" Katherine commented

"What's to be confused about? It's a lift in a tree! Get with it Katherine!" Hannah exclaimed and walked towards the edge of the tree to see what she could see

"what do you see Hannah?" Hollie wondered

"Nothing! Just trees, trees and more tree-EEEEEEEEES!" Yelled Hannah as the branch broke and all four girls fell into a net...

"What the hell?" Yelled Jasmine coming to

"Erm, what just happened?" asked Hollie confused getting squashed by Katherine in the netting

"I believe we've just been captured" replied Hannah

"Your correct small one" a voice came behind them

"Erm, would you mind stepping this way only we can't turn our head because we're kind of erm... SQUAHED!" Exclaimed Jasmine

"I'm the one calling the shots around here thank you very much!" the voice yelled

"Well if you are would you mind GETTING US DOWN?" Hannah yelled

"No" The voice stated

"Please?"

"Please isn't going to make any difference"

"Pretty please?"

"neither will that!"

"Pretty please with SKITTLES on top?" Hannah begged

"SKITTLES!" Hollie screamed getting a sudden craving for them

"Oh Shit... ¬_¬" Katherine sighed

"Somebody shut that girl up!" the voice called

"I. Want. Skittles. Now." Hollie Ordered demonically

"Here, eat" Hannah demanded pulling a single random skittle from her pocket and shoved it in Hollies gob

"Nom..." she sighed in bliss

"I Told Ya!" Jasmine Announced once again

"Shut Up Jizz-Minge" Hannah insulted

"You shut up!"

"I'm not getting into this" Hannah said rolling her eyes at Jasmines immatureness

"Will both of you just shut it?" Exclaimed the voice who finally came into their view

":O" they all gasped

As in front of them stood a tall woman, with bright pink hair and beautiful green eyes...

**End of chapter 2 ...**

**Hannah: What ya think of that chapter then:?**

**Jasmine: Review please**

**Hollie: Pretty please?**

**Katherine: Pretty please with SKITTLES on top? **

**Hollie: SKITTLES! :D **

**Hannah,Jazz&Katherine: O_O**


	3. Kidnapped Again

_A Fan Girl Story ,.ox_

**Hannah: Bonjour!**

**Hollie: This Chapter Were Gonna Attempt To Make It As Funny As Possible, Which Probs Means Complete & Utter Randomness :)**

**Jasmine: So Sit Back Relax & Enjoy the story**

**Katherine: Oh & Btw Do U Want Any Other Couples In The Story?**

**Hannah: If You Do Leave A Comment Saying Who You Want :) x**

**Chapter 3 – Kidnapped,again... **

"You!" Hannah exclaimed looking at the young beautiful woman

"Your!" Jasmine shouted

"Sakura..." Katherine Continued

"How do you know my name?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"Well, you could say were we come from, you famous" Hollie told her

"Really, me, famous?" she asked stunned

"Yeah really" Hannah laughed

"Whereabouts do you come from?" sakura wondered, cutting the rope holding up the four girls

"OW!" exclaimed jasmine being squashed by 3 girls falling on her

"Sorry Jizz-Minge" Hannah laughed helping her up

"Well we come from a small village called..." Katherine stopped trying to think of a name for where they came from

"England" Hollie finished for her

"Ah, I have never heard of that place before" Sakura said, tapping her chin and looking at the girls suspiciously

"Well its nowhere around here, we have been travelling for a long time" Hannah lied, rubbing her neck sheepishly and ginning

"Oh really?" sakura said "well, we better get you some food, you look exhausted!" she exclaimed looking at the 4 girls

"Do we?" Hollie whispered

Hannah shrugged and continued to follow Sakura.

"Hey, hey Jasmine, do I smell?" asked Hollie shoving her arm pit in jasmines face

"PFTTTttt..." Jasmine exclaimed at the horrible stench and fainted

"Well, she's out again..." Katherine sighed and began to drag her by her legs

"Maybe I should have brought some deodorant with me..." Hollie laughed sheepishly

"Just keep your arms by your side for now, before you kill someone" Hannah suggested

"Hey it's not that bad" Hollie said and sniffed her armpit

"UGH!" she exclaimed "okay, maybe it is..." she squeaked, still overwhelmed by the terrible stench

"Yeah, so just keep your arms by your side for now" Katherine agreed

"Actually Here have some deodorant" Hannah handed her a deodorant can

"Where the fuck- you know what, I'm not even gonna ask" sighed Katherine, as Hollie began to spray her stench infested arm pits.

"Ow! "Jasmine exclaimed waking up after Katherine dragged her head over a rock

"Oh you're awake" Katherine acknowledged and dropped her legs

"Ouch!" she exclaimed "They are attached you know" she informed Katherine

"And?" Katherine asked not really caring

"Here you are" Sakura said come over with for bowls of soup and inviting the four girls to sit with her

"Thankyou" They replied, took the bowls and sat with Sakura

"So tell me more about where you come from" Asked sakura curiously

"Well, it's far, FAR, far away from here" Katherine noted

"There's extremely tall buildings everywhere" Hannah told her and sakura looked astounded

"And instead of a hokage, we Have a queen" Jasmine said

"Wow, it sounds really mystical" Sakura awed

"No, it really isn't" Hannah told her

"Oh, but its so different from here" Sakura commented

"Yeah, I suppose it is"

"Sakura-chan!" a man yelled running over

"What is it?" she asked wondering why the man was in such a panic

"Sasuke. Here. Killing..." he puffed

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise

"Hmmmm...:D" Hannah grinned evilly

"I have to go, you girls stay here" Sakura ordered the five girls and ran off

Hannah got up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Katherine

"What? Are you really going to listen to her and miss out on an opportunity to get them together?" Hannah exclaimed

"Fuck NO!" Jasmine yelled and ran over to Hannah

"Well, were staying here!" Katherine stated sitting on Hollie

"Do I not get a say in this?" Hollie asked

"Nope" Katherine smiled

"Great..." Hollie sighed

"Okay, meet you back here in an hour!" They yelled to them

Hannah & Jasmine ran after sakura and what the girls didn't know is that they were being followed...

'Rustle' someone was moving around in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jasmine

"Nope, hear what?" Hannah wondered

"There was a noise coming from over there"

Hannah shone a flash light into the bush

"MEOW!" exclaimed a cat getting scared by the sudden light

"It's just a cat"

"And where did the flash light come from?" asked Jasmine

"Not quite sure actually"

"I actually give up even asking that question anymore..." jasmine sighed and continued to run down the path

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them.

"Okay, I heard that" Hannah said

"Where's it coming from?"

"WHO'S THERE?" Hannah yelled to the darkness

"DON'T COME NEAR ME I HAVE A HAMMER!" Hannah yelled again holding up a giant hammer

"What, the fuck..." jasmine sighed

'SWOOSH' something appeared behind jasmine & grabbed her

Hannah turned around and noticed Jasmine had gone

"...Shit" Hannah cursed

Meanwhile the other girls were also being watched...

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Suigetsu exclaimed eyeing up the two girls sitting on a log

"What do you make of them Jugo?" he asked

"They're pretty ^_^" he commented

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you..."

"They look like potential maids if you ask me" Suigetsu laughed evilly

"Hey, Hollie did you hear that?" asked Katherine looking towards the bush Suigetsu and Jugo were Hiding

"Hear what?" she asked

"Hm, nothing" she said thinking she was hearing things

"Should we get them :) ?" asked jugo happily

"Yes, I think we should :)" Suigetsu replied

Meanwhile

"...where am I, and why am I upside down?" Hannah wondered aloud seeing upside down trees

"Hannah?" Jasmine called

"Jasmine?"

"Hannah!"  
"Jasmine!"

"Tobi!" A Voice exclaimed

"Shut up Tobi!" another voice exclaimed

"No Tobi is a good boy!" the voice called Tobi exclaimed

"Echem, excuse me" Hannah interrupted

"WHAT?" the voice exclaimed

"where are you taking us?"

"Wouldnt you like to know" the voice snickered

"Yes"

"Well tough luck"

"No, where are you taking us"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not aloud"

"Who said?"  
"My boss"

"Oh so you're not the leader then, your just doing someone's dirty work?"

"Shut your mouth little woman"

"No, you obviously are wasting my time with your presence put me down immediately and take me to your boss"

"I have no need, fucking shut your mouth"

"No, you are not the leader here, put me down"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I could do this all day, Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"..."

"Oh, ignoring me now are we"

"Ok then" Hannah said smiling evilly

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes-"

"SHUT UP!" The voice exclaimed

"Put me down then"

"NO"  
"Well at least tell me where your taking us, then I shall shut up"

"Fine, we're going to the Akatsuki Hideout, HAPPY?"

"WHAT?" Both girls exclaimed at the same time

**End of chapter 3 ,.oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hannah: Any idea's for what could happen next?**

**Jasmine: If its good We may use it somewhere in the story :D**

**Katherine: Good so far though?**

**Hollie: Please leave a comment saying how you thought the chapter went :)**

**Hannah: Next chapter will be uploaded shortly :D**


	4. Must Restrain Ourselves

_A Fan Girls Story ,.ox_

**Hannah: :D**

**Jasmine: :P**

**Katherine: :)**

**Hollie: :L**

**Hannah: REVEIW :]**

**Chapter 4 – Must restrain ourselves**

"Well, well, well" Suigetsu said walking out of the bush him and Jugo were hiding in**  
**"What's a couple of pretty girls like you, doing out here?" he asked winking at Katherine and Hollie

"S-s-s-s-s-s-su-i-get-su..." Hollie stuttered staring at Suigetsu and then fainting

"Well... you were a lot of help Hollie!" Katherine exclaimed kicking hollies leg

"Get her" Suigetsu commanded Jugo

"No need take me, I'm sure Hollie will thank me later"

"Erm, Sure..." Suigetsu said unsurely

"Let's go" Katherine ordered, threw Hollie over her shoulder and began to walk off

"Well? Are you coming? Cause I sure hell don't know the way!"

"Erm, sure..." Suigetsu said again unsurely at the mad girl and showed her the way

Meanwhile with Hannah & Jasmine

"We're here" the voice told them and threw them into a jail cell

"Well that was an interesting trip" Jasmine commented and looked around the jail cell

"Indeed" Hannah agreed

"We really should get some sleep; because I have a feeling we aren't gonna get much of it..." Jasmine suggested

Hannah and jasmine both flopped on the uncomfortable single beds and immediately fell asleep.

Midnight...ox

"Jasmine!" Hannah whispered shaking her friend awake

"Meh" jasmine grunted and rolled over on her other side

"Jasmine!" Hannah tried again

"Meh" Jasmine grunted again

"JAZZ!" Hannah Exclaimed & kicked jasmine out of the bed

"WHAT?" she screamed, unsure why she was suddenly on the floor

"Shhhhh!" Hannah shushed her

"What?"Jasmine whispered

"Were gonna escape :)" Hannah told her, smiling at her "ingenious" plan

"And, how do you expect us to do that? The bloody door is locked!" Jasmine whispered doubting her plan

"Never underestimate a girls hair accessorises" Hannah grinned twirling a hair pin in-between her fingers

"Ah...but what if we get caught?"

"Then we say we were looking for the toilet"

"And you think the akatsuki will believe that?"

"Yep :)"

"I wonder about you sometimes...i really do"

"Come on jazz, remove the stick up your arse and have some fun :)"

"Ugh...fine..."

"Great..." Hannah said grinning evilly and dragged her out of the prisoner's cell

Meanwhile with Hollie& Katherine,.ox

"Erm, Sasuke we have some, err prisoners I think..." Suigetsu informed Sasuke

"Well where do we go?" asked Katherine impatiently

"Err, well we usually tie the prisoner's up-"

"Pass me some rope and do it myself"

"Are you sure you're not mentally retarded?"

"Yeah I'm sure, just doing a friend a favour"

"And how is becoming prisoners and tying your selves to a pole doing your friend a favour?"

"Look, just because it doesn't look like a good thing to do for a friend, she'll love me later for it :)"

"I'm, sure she will..." he commented sarcastically

"She will, trust me, now pass me that bloody rope!" Katherine exclaimed

"No I will do it encase you do It too loosely and escape!"

"You really think after all this effort I'm just going to escape?"

"Yes"

"Moron ¬_¬"

"Now sit down and let me tie you up"

"Fine" Katherine agreed and sat down, dragging a still passed out Hollie next to her, whilst Suigetsu rapped rope around them and tied a knot in it.

"W-where am i?" asked Hollie waking up

"Well finally you're awake!" Katherine exclaimed "Suigetsu this is My friend Hollie"

"Hey" Suigetsu smirked at her

"H-h-h-h-iiiii..." Hollie stuttered and fainted again

"Does she do that a lot?"

"Not usually, it's just because she finds you attractive :)"

"Oh really? ;)"

"Yep :)"

"How interesting ...;)"

"Tie this one up too" Sasuke commanded placing a passed-out sakura gently next to Katherine

"Well there are a lot of people to talk to!" Katherine sighed sarcastically

Meanwhile with Hannah & Jasmine

"Oh My God, Quick Jazz, look!" Hannah exclaimed quietly to her friend

"What is it?"

"This is where the Akatsuki SIT! :D" Hannah exclaimed laying on the long sofa

"Wow, how interesting"

"Which means Itachi has sat on here too ;)"

"Really? :D" asked Jasmine, Hannah Nodded.

Jasmine flug Hannah off of the sofa and began to roll on it "Kehe!" She exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?" asked a voice opening a door to the room Jasmine & Hannah were in.

"Hear what?" another voiced asked

"It sounded like to screaming girls rolling around on our sofa"

"Your hearing things Kisame, go back to sleep"

"Oh my days that was Kisame!" Hannah squeaked

"I think we better go before someone else hears us" Jasmine suggested

"Agreed"

Hannah & Jasmine walked down the narrow Hall until they came to a small door labelled "This is not the way out so don't even try"

"Hmm, do you think it's the way out?" asked Hannah

"Could be" replied Jasmine looking at the door confusedly

"Shall we try opening it?"

"Let's :)"

They opened the door, which lead to a small tunnel.

"Do you hear water?" asked Hannah

"No, you must be hearing things love" replied jasmine as they continued to walk deeper and deeper down the tunnel

'Splash, splash!'

"Okay now I hear it" Jasmine said hearing the water splashing

"Where's it coming from?" Asked Hannah

"Dunno; let's just keep going down the tunnel"

Hannah & Jasmine continued to walk down the tunnel, until the path split.

"Which way do we go?" Hannah asked

"Well don't ask me" jasmine replied

"Why?"

"Cause I know just as much as you"

"Let's go right" Hannah Suggested

"Why right?" Jasmine asked

"Because I'm right handed :)"

So they walked down the right path, whilst Hannah was moaning about every part of her body hurting.

"My feet hurt!"

"Shhh"

"My back hurts!"  
"Shhhhh"

"My legs hurt!"

"Shush!"

"My head hurts!"

"SHHH!"

"My-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Jasmine exclaimed cutting Hannah's moaning off

"What?"

"I hear something"

"what?"

"Sounds like snoring"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

'Bonggg!'

"OWCH!" jasmine cried walking straight into a door

"Shhh!" Hannah exclaimed

Jasmine rubbed her nose in pain and slowly opened the door.

"It's a closet" Hannah whispered as they popped their heads round the door

"Look another door" jasmine whispered pointing to a door

They opened the door...

"Oh"

"My"

"God..."

**End of chapter 4 ,.oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hannah: like? Love?**

**Jasmine: review please and we'll say thank you to you in our next story :)**

**Katherine: Good, bad feedback please give us some :)**

**Hollie: Idea's you may have are also good :) x**


	5. The Great Escape Plan

_A Fan Girls Story ,.ox_

**Hannah: Okay as were going on a school holiday in about 3 days to France, we won't write another chapter until we get 15 reviews :)**

**Jasmine: So review please!**

**Katherine: Whoever gets the 15****th**** review will become a new character in our story ;)**

**Hollie: Sound Good? ;)**

**Hannah: So get reviewing people :)**

**Jasmine: Also the next chapter Jayson has agreed to help us, so he'll be here too :D (l)**

**Katherine: If you haven't already picked up Jayson is Jasmines boyfriend ¬_¬**

**Hollie: Troublesome... Anywho :) , Any requests or ideas please tell us them and we may put them into the story**

**Hannah: Okay were gonna stop blabbering now, LOVE YA! **

**Chapter 5 – The Great Escape Plan...**

"Huh, where am i?" a drowsy sakura asked waking up after being knocked out by Sasuke

"Sakura-chan!" Katherine exclaimed, happy she finally had someone to talk to.

"Katherine-chan!" Sakura exclaimed "Where are you?"

"I'm on the opposite side of the pole!"

"Okay, but who's this in-between us?"

"Oh that's Hollie, I wouldn't wake her or you may just be murdered :)"

"Alright then..." Sakura answered unsurely

"Wakey, wakey maids :D" Suigetsu grinned evilly

"Shhhhh, you'll wake Hollie, do you have a death wish?" Katherine hissed at Suigetsu

"She is waking up whether she likes it or not!"

"You may want life insurance then"

"Don't need it for some wimpish little girl"

"I wouldn't count on that..."

"WAKE UP!" Suigetsu shouted at Hollie

Hollies eyes opened like she had just been shocked, her eyes were blood-shot, hair standing on end and had the evilest glare upon her face, until she saw Suigetsu...

"Sui-chan! :3" Hollie exclaimed cutely and hugged his neck

"Oof!" Suigetsu exclaimed being dragged down

Meanwhile with Hannah & Jasmine,.ox

"Oh"

"My"

"God..."

"Jasmine, whatever you do, don't scream..." Hannah warned jasmine not liking the look she had on her face

"Oh my days..." Jasmine squeaked

"Okay, I'm getting you out of here before you wake him up!" Hannah whispered trying to shove Jasmine back into the closet, for they had stumbled upon Itachi Uchiha's room...

"Come on Hannah, Just one look!" Jasmine whispered and tiptoed over to the sleeping man

"No, jasmine, n- oh for fuck sake..." Hannah sighed and hid in the closet

Jasmine looked at the sleeping man, as slept peacefully, she touched his forehead...

(We don't know the noise for snoring so we'll just put snore :D)

"Snoreee!" Itachi twitched and in his sleep grabbed Jasmines arm and dragged her onto the bed with his arms around her.

":D" jasmine had the biggest grin on her face ever and was holding in a massive squeal.

"Jasmine, get out of that bed now!" Hannah hissed at her

"No!" She hissed back

"Ugh... What the?" Itachi exclaimed jumping out of bed

"Who the fuck are you?" Itachi exclaimed holding her to the wall with a knife at her neck

"Jasmine"" she squeaked

"What are-"

'BONGGG' Itachi was cut off by Hannah hitting him over the head with a frying pan

"Come on Jizz-Minge!" Hannah exclaimed dragging Jasmine Out of the room

"I'll be back my love!" She cried as Hannah dragged her back down the tunnel

"Okay, let's go left this time" Hannah suggested

"Why left?"

"Cause it's the only way left  :P" Hannah laughed

"You just make yourself laugh don't you Hannah?"

"Yep :)"

"Okay lets go"

Jasmine and Hannah walked down the dark tunnel and as they did the sound of water splashing got louder and louder.

"GASP!" jasmine & Hannah were stunned at the sight before them

"Well... that's not something you see every day!"

Meanwhile With Katherine, Hollie & Sakura

"You 3 will now serve as our personal maids ;)" Suigetsu informed the three girls

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Katherine "Oh hell no, nuh uh, I aint being no maid!"

"You will do as your told" Sasuke glared at her

"Oh and who's gonna make me?"

"I will if you don't shut up" Sasuke came face to face with her glaring right into her eyes

"You better get out of ma grill wit yo stankey breath before I make ya!"

"Whoa, Katherine, you can really pull that off for a white girl ;)" Hollie complimented

"Why thank you :)"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"I will talk to you how ever I like"

"Oh will you know?"

"Yes, yes I will"

"Well your first assignment is to clean jugo's tent"

"God save your soul..." Suigetsu sighed

"Oh hell no..."

Meanwhile with Hannah & Jasmine

"Why the fuck would they put a waterslide right underneath an evil organization?" Jasmine exclaimed staring at the water slide right in front of her

"Maybe they got bored?" suggested Hannah

"Maybe... shall we slide? ;)"

"Oh yes lets :)"

Hannah & Jasmine both jumped one after the other down the dark waterslide.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hannah screamed as the waterslide dropped vertically and then did a loop.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine cried trying to climb back up the waterslide, but failed and ended up going down it backwards.

"Well that was fun!" Hannah exclaimed jumping off the end of the waterslide

"Ugh..." Jasmine stumbled off with her hair soaking and clothes tattered and torn.

"Why is there a massive door here?"

"Could be the way out"

"Could be"

"Its locked though!"

"Look there's a note here!" Hannah noticed and read the note aloud

'_Don't try looking for the key, because it's with me, signed Uchiha Itachi'_

"For fuck sake we were just in his room!" Hannah Exclaimed

"Looks like we'll have to go back! :D"

"Well we could but the only way back is the waterslide and we can't climb up it!"

"How are we gonna get out of here then?"

"I dunno...wait look, theres a button on the side of the slide"

"What does it say?"

"Reverse"

"Oh shit... ¬_¬"

**End of chapter 5 – x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o**

**Hannah: Don't for get To review**

**Jasmine: 15 reviews to be precise**

**Katherine: 15****th**** reviewer will become a character in the next chapter :)**

**Hollie: So review please! :D **


	6. Plan Into Action!

_A Fan Girls Story ,.ox_

**Hannah: We Couldn't Do It, Couldn't not write stories for that long!**

**Jasmine: But seriously guys reviews! **

**Hollie: We take every single review and put them into a machine and make them into cookies and then send them to you :3 3**

**Katherine: Kehe :)**

**Hannah: we're still gonna do the 15****th**** reviewer gets to be a character in the story btw :)**

**Jasmine: So REVIEW YOUR ARSES OFF PEOPLE! 3**

**Katherine: Pwez? :3**

**Hollie: Oh Yeah and today jasmines Boyfriend James is here ¬_¬**

**James: I was MADE to be here ¬_¬**

**Jasmine: Kehe :3**

**James: I hate you**

**Jasmine: You almost sounded serious then babycakes 3**

**James: you're lucky l love you or you'd be on the floor right now**

**Jasmine: Oooo I wouldn't mind ;) **

**James: Oh really? ;)**

**Hannah: OKAY! Love birds that's enough or we may have to change this rating to an M **

**Hollie: O_O**

**Katherine: Before the lovers start to "get it on" on the floor we best be getting on with the story! **

**Hannah: Agreed**

Chapter 6 – 

"Well girls, get to it!" Suigetsu commanded the 3 girls dressed in skimpy maid outfits

"Oh and you may need this" he snickered and threw the girls a rake

"Oh FUCK" Katherine cursed opening the tent

"Fuck is right" Hollie agreed staring disgust at the room

"Who's gonna go in first?" Asked Sakura

"You're the ninja here, you should"

"Why me?"

"I just said"

"But-"

"No buts"

"How bout we all go in at the same time?" suggested Hollie

"Okay on the count of three, 1 2 3!" they all pulled each other into the room

'rippp!' they all fell through something and landed in a neat & tidy room with a single bed in it

"Hang on what just happened?" asked sakura confusedly

"I'm not quite sure..." Katherine replied

"Theres a hole here!" Hollie called to the others

"Hmmm, this hole could lead somewhere..." sakura commented

"BONZAI!" Katherine screamed and leaped down the hole

"Katherine, WHAT THE FUCK?" Hollie screamed down the hole

"I aint going down there!" sakura exclaimed

"I have been threw worse things than a hole..." Hollie sighed

"Geronimo!" Hollie screamed and jumped in after Hollie

"Well I'm either gonna be stuck here with these lot or follow them down a mysterious hole & escape... well, beats being stuck with an ice cube all day..." sakura sighed and leaped in after Hollie

**With Hannah & Jasmine 3**

"Reverse"

"Oh shit ¬_¬"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no..."

"You ready?"

"Not really..."

"I SAID: ARE YOU READY?"

"NO"

"WELL LETS GO!" Hannah switched the switch to reverse and the water began to flow upward

"GO, GO, GO!" She screeched and chucked Jasmine on the slide

"AHHHH!" Jasmine screamed

"WHOOOO!" Hannah cried waving her arms in the air madly as waterslide took them backwards threw loop-de-loops and twists and turns.

"Well wasn't that fun? :)" asked Hannah

"No, no it wasn't -_-"

"I liked it too :)"

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

"I think jelly beans taste like candy floss too :D"

"Snap out of it woman!"

"Daisyyy daisyyy gimmie your answer dooo :)"

"Hannah!"

"BIG BOOTY BITCHS, I LIKE BIG BOOTY BITCHS :D"

"WOMAN!" Jasmine exclaimed and slapped her

"Oh, hey jasmine, did you say something? Why does my cheek hurt?"

"Never mind, let's just get to itachi's room, get the key, mayberapehimalittle, and go :)"

"No rape -_-"

"But-"

"No."

"Sad face :("

"Aww, no"

"Fine... meanie :("

**End of Chapter – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Hannah: Sorry was a short one, but this is the work we got done whilest we were in france, were gonna work more on the next chapter, hopfully will be about 2000 words long this time instead of 1000 x **

**Jasmine: Please leave a comment x**


	7. The Escape plan failed EscapePlanPt2

**A Fan Girls Story**

**Chapter 7- The Escape plan failed... Time For The Great Escape Plan Part 2!**

**Hannah: Apologies, apologies and more apologies :(**

**Jasmine: We haven't wrote in like a YEAR! **

**Katherine: We will change that, it's just hard at the moment with GCSE's coming up to write, but we will try our best :)**

**Hollie: Hope you enjoy the story! :3**

**In a dark, dark place somewhere unknown...**

"KABUTO!" a voiced hissed in the darkness

"Yes master? What is it?" a voice by the name of Kabuto replied

"Have we located the position of Sasuke yet?" the voice hissed again

"No lord Orochimaru" he replied

"WHAAAAAAA :'("

"What is it master Orochimaru?"

"My sasu-chan doesn't want to see me :'("

"Don't you worry my master I'll find him for you...DEAD or alive"

"I prefer alive please^.^"

"...Fine."

**Back with Katherine, Hollie and Sakura :3**

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as the three girls fell through the hole they had just jumped through

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hollie and Katherine laughed

"You girls are mad!" sakura shouted

"No, we've just fell through much worse and stranger things than a hole!" Hollie replied

"OOFT!" Katherine exclaimed collapsing on the floor where the hole ended

"OWW!" Hollie yelled landing on Katherine

Sakura, with her ninja skills came out of the hole stood up right on a patch of soft grass -.-

"Where are we?" asked Hollie getting off of Katherine

"I'm not sure" Sakura replied

"Well I'm guessing were near akatsuki" Hollie noted

"What makes you say that?" asked Katherine with a puzzled look on her face

"Well for one there's a sign over there saying: 'This place is nowhere near Akatsuki's secret hideout:)'" Hollie pointed out

"...Oh yeah" sakura replied "How did I not see that?"

"Well I don't see anything...where do you suppose it is?" Katherine pondered

"...Tree elevator?;)"

"Tree elevator?" sakura asked confused

"You'll see ;)"

**With Hannah And Jasmine :3**

Hannah and Jasmine made their way back to Itachi's room, but for precautionary measures Hannah tied jasmines hands behind her back.

"Why must my hands be tied behind me?" jasmine yelled

"Because I thought It would be funny for one, and for two so you don't wake up Itachi again!" Hannah replied, armed with her frying pan... just in case ;)

They finally made it back to the door that led into Itachi's room

"Shall we?" jasmine asked

"Let's ;)" Hannah grinned holding up the frying pan

They opened the door slowly and peered through it, Itachi was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Shit...he's awake..." Hannah exclaimed and undid jasmines arm's

"Why are you undoing my arms? Does this mean I can rape him?:D"

"No. We need to crawl past him to get the key"

"How do you know where the key is?"

"On the night stand next to his bed, there is a box labelled 'key box' :)"

"...Oh you're so clever Hannah :D"

"I know^.^"

The two girls opened Itachi's door open enough so they could crawl through the gap

It was a trap...

The girls suddenly found themselves pinned up against the wall by kunai.

"Shit, maybe it wasn't such a good plan" Hannah laughed sheepishly at Jasmine who was glaring at her

"Well, well, our prisoners tried to escape; did you really think you could escape the akatsuki?" Itachi asked anger in his eyes

"Honestly? We didn't think you were that smart, so...yeah :)" Hannah replied

"Well you were clearly mistaken" Itachi yelled at her right up to her face

"You are lucky I don't have my frying pan right now" Hannah growled at him

"Hmm feisty, i like that" Itachi smirked at her

Hannah saw the jealousy and anger in her friend's eyes at that point, this gave her an idea...

"Oh really I-ta-chi? ;)" Hannah smirked back and said in a flirtatious voice

"Well if your gonna be like that, maybe I'll untie you and tie you back up to my bed ;)"

Okay admittedly she wasn't expecting that, but it did the job...

"AHHHH!" Jasmine screamed angrily and pulled herself out of the hold of the kunai on the wall

"What the-" Itachi screamed but again was interrupted by a frying pan to the head

"Great Jasmine! Now get me down :D!"

"...-.-"

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine turned to her bestfriend holding the frying pan high, ready to swing.

"WAIT, I only said those things to him so you would get angry enough to release yourself, I didn't mean any of it I promise!" Hannah pleaded

"Really? So you don't like Itachi? :3"

"Don't be silly Jasmine, you know who I like"

"hmmm okay, but never do that again!"

"Unless were in that situation again, I promise :)"

"Good!" Jasmine exclaimed and pulled Hannah off the wall

"Now we got to get out of here before anyone finds us, and before he wakes up..." Hannah said

"Cant I rape him a little now hes out?"

"No."  
"How bout a kiss?"

"No."

"Little cuddle?"

"No."

"Peck on the cheek?"

"...fine but make it quick!"

":D" Jasmine squealed and kissed the passed out Uchiha on the cheek

"I shall never wash my lips again!:D" she exclaimed

"Yes, yes, now let's go!"

The two girls ran down the hallway, and suddenly Hannah realised something...

"Hey Jasmine?" Hannah asked

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is the floor made of mud?" she asked

"No, the floor is made out of mud"

"So if one were to dig out of here we would end up on the other side?"

"I suppose so, yes?"

"...?" Hannah raised her eyebrows expecting jasmine to get her plan

"What?"

"...Oh for god sake, lets dig out of here!"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you say so before! :D"

"...-.-"

Hannah grabbed a frying pan and began to dig, and handed Jasmine a spoon, who amazingly didn't question where she had gotten it from.

**Back With Katherine, Hollie And Sakura**

"See anything?" Katherine called from a different tree that Hollie was on

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"I see a cute little squirrel :3"

"I meant something relative you twat!"

"Oh, well there is that big black cave over their :)"

"...WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO?"

"I was admiring the squirrel :3"

"Oh for god sake..."

"See anything?" Sakura called from below

"Yeah! Were coming down now!" Katherine called back

Katherine and Hollie came down in the tree elevator, but by the time they got to the bottom sakura had vanished.

"Sakura?" Katherine exclaimed

"Wait look, a note!" Hollie exclaimed

"What does it say?"

"_Thanks For Sakura, From Suigetsu =^.^=_" ...

**End of Chapter – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Hannah: Like? Love? Hate? Comment and we can improve ^.^ **

**Jasmine: But please don't criticise for punctuation/spelling ect, this is more about the storyline and we can't be bothered with all that so please just enjoy the story :3**


	8. The new plan, Kidnap Sakura!

**A Fan Girls Story**

**Hannah: You'll enjoy the next chapter;) **

**Hollie: For now, Enjoy!**

**Katherine: Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Jasmine: LOTS OF LOVE :D :3**

**Chapter 8 – The new plan. Kidnap Sakura?**

**With Hannah And Jasmine :3 **

"Dig faster were almost out!" Hannah cried

"Hey, u have a frying pan and I have a bloody spoon-.-, how am I gonna dig fast with a tiny spoon?" Jasmine exclaimed

"Well if you had experience in the art of spooning this would not be a problem, Haha... spooning :L" Hannah laughed thinking dirty thoughts

"What's spooning?" Jasmine asked wondering why she was laughing at the word

"Exactly my point! :L"

"What? :S" jasmine asked confused

"Never mind, just dig, it's getting cramped under here."

"Maybe, because were digging a small tunnel under a cave!"

"Shhhhh... jasmine, don't question everything I do!"

"I will because most of the stuff you do makes no sense!"

"Shut up Jazz, look, were out!" Hannah exclaimed seeing a bright light coming out from cracks in the mud "I just have to make the hole a bit bigger for both of us to fit through!"

Hannah and Jasmine finally made their way out of the tunnel they dug underneath the akatsuki hideout, but not without attracting attention...

"Well, well first you knock out our team mate, un, now your destroying our hideout? We're gonna have to punish you hn;)" A familiar voice smirked

"Oh, my... Kami-sama!" Hannah exclaimed

"Hannah no... bad Hannah, keep it in" Jasmine whispered to her

'_Calm down Hannah this is the bad guy' _Hannah thought to herself trying to shake away her blush, but before she could do anything...

'BANG!' Deidara fell down unconscious

"Oh yeah don't mess with an Essex girl!" exclaimed a VERY familiar voice

"Hollie?" Hannah exclaimed happily

"Hannah!" Hollie exclaimed back

"Katherine?" Jasmine asked

"Jasmine!" Katherine replied

They all joined in arms for a giant hug, and so the 4 best friends were reunited :)

"What happened to Sakura? Where did you go?" Hannah asked frantically

"Where did we go? Where did you go?" Katherine replied

"We got captured by the akatsuki and dug ourselves out with a frying pan and a spoon, you? :)" Jasmine explained

"Erm... well we got captured by Sasuke's team and as we went to clean a tent we found a hole and it led us here, after that me and Katherine went up a tree elevator and by the time we got down sakura had disappeared!" Hollie exclaimed waving her hands about

"Well not disappeared, she was kidnapped back by Suigetsu of Sasuke's team!" Katherine informed them

"So... your saying Sakura's back with Sasuke? ;)" Hannah asked

"Yes! Its awful isn't it? :(" Katherine replied

"NO! This is wonderful! Girls I have a plan!" Hannah announced

"What is it?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah come on Hannah spill :D" Hollie pleaded

"Well as me and Jazz were kidnapped I noticed a hotel, which is where Sasuke is staying at this particular moment, that's where our plan will be based" Hannah informed them

"How do you know Sasuke is staying there?" asked Hollie

"Never mind that, it's not important right now..."

"So what is the plan?" Katherine exclaimed

"Cool it Katherine, all will be revealed in good time ;)" Hannah replied

"Okay so basically what are we gonna do then?" asked jasmine

"We're gonna kidnap back sakura" Hannah explained

"Erm... Don't you mean rescue?" Hollie asked

"Nope ;)"

**3 hours later - **

"Okay, everyone know what they gotta do? ;)" Hannah asked

"Yes, but I'm not happy about it..." Hollie told her with jasmine nodding beside her

"Yeah! Why can't you do this?" jasmine exclaimed

"Because I gotta go get something ;)"

"Oh god.."

"Anyway, bra's please girls :D!" Hannah exclaimed grinning evily

":("

":("

Jasmine and Hollie both took off their bras and gave them to Hannah and she whizzed off to go get whatever it was she needed to get.

"Ready girls?" asked Katherine grinning

"No"

"No"

"Tough, I have my own job, run girls, operation distract boys! :D"

Jasmine and Katherine ran out of the bushes to see a bunch of angry eyes looking at them, they were of Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Erm...now?" jasmine suggested

"I guess so..." Hollie sighed

The two girls, shame pasted on their face, lifted up their tops... showing their bare breasts...

":O"

";)"

The looks on the boys faces were prices were priceless, like they had never seen boobs before!

"Well I think that's long enough, shall we run? :)" asked Hollie

"I think we should :)" Jasmine agreed

The girls ran off with the bewildered boys stunned to their seat.

"Wait, stop!" Suigetsu shouted and ran after the girls, who hadn't ran at all, but hid in a bush.

"Wait for Jugo Sui-chan!" Jugo shouted after him

"Operation 1 complete" Hollie responded on a walkie-talkie

"_Excellent_" Hannah replied on the other end of it

"Where... I'm not even gonna ask" Jasmine sighed

**Meanwhile with Katherine... :3**

"_Katherine, remember, Sakura must not know it's us kidnapping her!" _Hannah told Katherine through the walkie-talkie

"Yes Hannah, kidnapping in process" Katherine replied

"_You have the knocking out weapon?" _Asked Hannah

"Yes, I do"

"_Excellent...;)"_

Katherine snuck up to where Sakura was cleaning and... knocked her out with... jasmines small digging spoon...?

"I'm still stumped to how that worked..." Katherine told Hannah

"_Do not question the spoon..."_

"Sure Hannah, whatever you say..."

"_The next part of our plan is in play... just wait for me, I'm almost there ;)"_

There was a loud rumble, it almost sounded like a car...wait...

"No... how? She? What? WHEN? D:" Jasmine exclaimed bewildered

Hannah had arrived with a white van and a huge grin on her face; the girls opened the van, it was loaded with frying pans...-.-

"Girl, you have an obsession:|" Hollie told her

"No, frying pans are a ninja's weakness :), as well as spoons :)" Hannah replied

"You're mad..." Katherine replied

"No, im Hannah :3"

"...okay yeah whatever... let's just go :S" jasmine sighed

**End of Chapter – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hannah: Please leave a comment :)**

**Jasmine: Wow, 2 Chapters in 1 day? That's alot for us, seeing as we haven't written in a year!¬_¬**

**Katherine: Hush now children, like? Love? Hate? Please leave a comment telling us what you think :)**

**Hollie: Ideas are welcome too!xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight? NahItsTooChily

**A Fan Girls Story**

**Hannah: This ones a long one :D **

**Jasmine: Hopefully you'll enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 8 – Can you feel the love tonight? Nah it's too chilly :)**

**In a dark, dark place...**

"Lord Orochimaru!" kabuto exclaimed

"What is it kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed at him

"I have located the location of where Sasuke Uchiha is staying!" he announced proudly

"Yes! Finally I have found my sasu-chan! Our bodies now will become one! :D"

"...Erm Oro-sama, you know that makes you sound like a pedo right?"

":( So?"

"...Just checkin..."

**Back with the girls :3**

"Right Jasmine you're on, undercover ;)" Hannah announced

"Katherine you're on butterfly duty"

"And Hollie, You what's known as our tripper"

"So what are you doing?" asked Jasmine

"I am on manager, I gotta take care of the real manager first though...;)" Hannah told them, smirking her head off at her 'brilliant' plan "Well let's not stand here like guppies catching bubbles! Let's go!"

Jasmine was the first part of the plan, she had sakura in a black plastic bag on her back and made her way up to Sasuke's room...

"_Jazz, don't forget to check he's asleep!" _Hannah announced on the walkie-talkie

"Sure thing" Jasmine replied, whilst turning the volume down a lot on the walkie-talkie

Jasmine snuck up to his room, and peeped through the gap in the door, he was asleep.

"What if he wakes up?" Jasmine asked

"_That's why you have the frying pan!" _Hannah replied

"Oh great..."

Jasmine snuck into his room and placed sakura on the bed with him, but also handcuffed their wrists together, hid underneath the bed and waited for one of them to wake up...

"Hannah you're on!" Jasmine called down the walkie-talkie

There was no reply down the walkie-talkie but Sasuke was begging to wake up, jasmine could see because she was looking in a mirror to her left which reflected onto the bed.

"What the?" Sasuke whispered angrily, but then looked at who the sleeping girl was, his eyes softened slightly, this was a good sign.

"Sakura?" He asked nudging her

"Ugghh" she moaned

"Sakura!" He shoved her again

"What? AHHHHHHH!" she asked and then realised where and who she was with...

"What am I doing here? Why am I in your bed?" she screamed

"I could ask you the same question!" he snapped angrily

"Oh I'm very sorry children we must have gotten your room's mixed up, my mistake;)" Hannah said (with a moustache) acting as the manager

"Why the fuck are we handcuffed together?" Sasuke shouted

"I'm terribly sorry one of my employees must have mistaken you two for one of our kinky couples that stay here" Hannah replied attempting to laugh like a man, but instead just sounding like Santa clause. "Anyway children I'm going to have to leave you for 5 minutes untilli can find a key, ta-tah :)"

Hannah (with a moustache) skipped out of the room leaving Sakura, Sasuke and Jasmine (who was under the bed) alone...

"Errrm, Sorry for us being stuck like this..." she sighed

"Hn" he replied coldly

"As I expected"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked to her surprise

"Well, nothing... don't worry"

To even more surprise in an instant sakura was pinned the bed by four strong arms and legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed

"Entertaining myself, as long as your here we might as well have fun" he smirked at her

"Hannah, DO NOT come in!" jasmine whispered down the walkie-talkie "Repeat, do not come in!"

"_Why?" _She whispered back

"Sasuke and Sakura are getting it onnn" Jasmine replied

"_That was fast..."_

It wasn't until Jasmine saw how serious Sasuke was by the bulge in his pants did she then decide otherwise...

"Scratch that, come in now!" Jasmine whispered

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Hannah exclaimed walking into the room

"Hn" Sasuke replied getting off of a very confused sakura

"I apologise for my intrusion" Hannah bowed

"It's not what it looks like anyway!" sakura blurted

"Okay... well anyway I couldn't find the key but there is a...leak of... very poisonous gas... so you must evacuate the building" Hannah exclaimed "Our van will take you to a safer place :)"

Sasuke and sakura were then pushed out of the door and into a van where they were once again knocked out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice hissed "Where do you think you are going with my sasu-kun?"

"Orochimaru..." Katherine whispered

"Shit" cursed Hollie  
"This aint good..." jasmine cringed

"We are breeding them :D" Hannah exclaimed with a goofy grin on her face

"Breeding?" kabuto asked

"Yes breeding? Birds and the bees and all that?" Hannah explained

"...:S" a look of confusion still stained their faces

"BABIES?" Hannah explained in a 'Duh' tone

"Ohhh, babies..." kabuto gave his master a worrying look

"This. Is... BRILLANT!" Orochimaru exclaimed "Now I have my pick of bodies to choose from :D"

"...Yes... thats what this is about ." Hannah laughed sarcastically

"Well then, we will help you! :)" Orochimaru exclaimed

"We will?" asked kabuto

"Yes! :D"

"._."

And so the four girls and the paedophile and the jealous gay boy all piled their way into the van.

"Wait...who's driving O_O?" asked jasmine as she heard the engine start

"Shit... Hannah NO!" Katherine exclaimed as the van whizzed forward

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hannah screamed as she pressed the gas pedal

"NOOOOOO!" the girls exclaimed

The van crashed into tree's, down ditches and even ran over a few people... but they were okay, they got back up again...i think...

"We're here!" Hannah exclaimed proudly

"Ughhhh..." everyone moaned climbing out of the van

"Stop being a bunch of whimps :)" Hannah laughed "Now, does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeeeaaah..." they moaned, still sick from the van ride

"Good place sakura and Sasuke in the grassy bit over there then:)" Hannah ordered them

Katherine, Kabuto and Hollie moved the girl and boy to a grassy patch in the middle of the forest.

"Now everyone hide in your positions! ;)" Hannah exclaimed

**They waited... and waited... and waited...**

"Oh for fuck sake!" Hollie exclaimed impatiently and threw a rock at Sasuke's head

"Ughh..." he moaned waking up "Where?"

Sasuke looked around confused, and then realised he was still chained to sakura.

"Sakura... Sakura! Wake up!" he shouted at her

"What?" she moaned rubbing her eyes "Oh great... I'm still chained to you '-.-" she laughed sarcastically

"Stop being annoying and let's try and get this off!" Sasuke ordered her

"Well please would be nice..."

"Hn"

"And I'm the annoying one?"

"Hn"

"Ughh!"

"Hn ;)" Sasuke smirked because he knew he was getting on her nerves

They tried to take the handcuffs off but no matter what they did, they wouldn't budge, they were chakra blocked.

"It's no use... were just gonna have to find a way out of here" sakura sighed

"Hn"

"Oh shut up"

They walked in the direction where Jasmine was hiding.

"_Jazz, Cue beautiful scenery_!" Hannah exclaimed down the walkie-talkie  
"Okay!" Jasmine replied and lifted a branch that was blocking the sunlight, the sun shone on a waterfall that was nearby and off of the dew that was sprinkled on flowers and grass.

"Oh wow, everything looks so beautiful :O" Sakura awed

"Hn"

"Oh your suck a stick up the arse"

"Hn"

"Grr..."

"_This isn't going anywhere... Katherine cue the butterflies!"_ Hannah exclaimed

"Right!" Katherine responded and set free a bunch of butterflies, well what she thought was butterflies...

"Aww butterflies :3" sakura admired cutely

"Why are they all landing on her?" asked Hollie to Hannah

"_Erm... Katherine... where did you get those butterflies_?" asked Hannah

"From a cotton bush, why?" asked Katherine

"Oh shit..."

"Ahh! Moths!" sakura exclaimed as they ate her clothes

Sasuke immediately burnt them all off using his sharingan, but that didn't hide the fact sakura's clothes now had holes in them... in very revealing places...

"Oh shit!" sakura cursed trying to cover up herself

"No need to cover up sakura" Sasuke smirked at her

"_For fuck sake... this isn't a porno movie...trip her!" _Hannah Told Hollie

"Got ya!" She replied and pulled a wire which she had placed attached to a tree which sakura was about to walk backward into...

"Why are backing up sakura?" Sasuke asked still smirking

"Erm... well... I- Ahhh!" she screamed as she tumbled backward over the wire sending Sasuke with her

They tumbled down a hill until Sasuke landed on top of her, once again pinning her down.

"Could you get off me Sasuke?" sakura moaned

"And why would I want to do that?" he snickered

"_He's ruining this for me... Cue sparkles!" _Hannah ordered

"Right on!" Orochimaru and kabuto replied on top of a tree where Sasuke and sakura were below.

They let down tiny sparkles and a few leaves so it didn't look too suspicious...

"Oh wow..." sakura awed "It's really beautiful out here"

Sasuke glanced at her seeing the cute face she was pulling as the sparkles and leaves fell down around them... he developed a small blush.

"_People we have a blush! Repeat we have a blush!" _ Hannah exclaimed

"Hey guys! I can see what's happening ;)" Jasmine sung

"And they don't have a clue" Hollie joined in

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line-" Kabuto sung

"His body shall be mine!" – Orochimaru

"Ze sweet caress of twilight" – Hannah

"There's Magic everywhere!" – Katherine

"And with all this romantic atmosphere" – Hollie

"Disaster's in the air!" – Jasmine

"Can you feel the love tonight..." Kabuto and Orochimaru got carried away and continued to sing the famous Disney song

"Can you hear that? Its sound like someone singing... Disney" Sasuke cringed

"It's probably just some kids, just ignore it" Sakura replied "Can you get off me now? I can feel your kunai poking me in the stomach"

":O"

":O"

";)"

":O"

"_Hehe, he has a boner! :D"_ Hannah laughed

Its true Sasuke had forgotten all about it and had been staring at the revealing holes in her clothes, not to mention his area was very close to hers, any guy would have gotten one in this situation... so why doesn't he want to get up?

"That's not my kunai ;)" he smirked at her

"...what?" she replied her face going as red as a strawberry

"You heard me"

"Don't Sasuke..." she pleaded

"I'm not going to..."

"Your not?"

"_He's not?" _

**End of Chapter – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hollie: Leave a comment :D**


	10. With lemons and a box of popcorn

**A Fan Girls Story**

**Chapter 10 – With lemons and a box of popcorn ;)**

"Don't Sasuke..." she pleaded

"I'm not going to..."

"You're not?"

"_He's not?" _

"Then why on earth is he on top of her, looking like hes gonna rape her on the spot?" asked jasmine angrily

"What are you doing then?" sakura exclaimed

"Hn"

"_This man need's to learn to speak properly..." _Hannah sighed

"Well could you get off of me then?" she asked

"Hn, no" he smirked inching his face closer to her's

The girls sat forward in anticipation waiting for the gap to be closed.

"Popcorn?" asked Hannah

"Please" replied Hollie sitting next to her, as Hannah flicked one over to her

Their noses were now touching.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him, confused.

"That you drive me crazy" he whispered to her in a husky tone

"Oh my god, the suspension... is killing me!" Jasmine exclaimed

"Well we best go find that manger now" he announced getting off of her

"WHAT?" Hannah screamed

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking around

"Probably a bird, let's go" he replied

"Oh no you don't!" Hannah exclaimed angrily "Jasmine block their path whatever way you can!"

"Oro-chan, kabuto-kun chakra-block it so they can't get through!" Hannah ordered

"Okay!" they responded

Sakura and Sasuke soon came to a hault as they realised they couldn't get out.

"What now?" asked sakura, but before she knew it a sword was pressed up to her neck

"We fight" he replied with a smirk on his face

"What? They are not fighting! Not now! Katherine more moths!" Hannah exclaimed down the walkie-talkie

"_Hold your horses Hannah, this could lead somewhere, could be interesting... just watch ;)" _Jasmine told Hannah over the walkie-talkie

The two ninja's fought, there chakra's entwining one another almost teasingly, Sasuke could smell the sweet scent of her ravishing his nose, each time he came close, he needed to be closer... closer to her... the way her curves danced as she fought him was teasing enough, not to mention her clothes were half eaten; this was too much for him to handle and he delivered the final blow...

Sakura cringed she thought he was actually going to cut her throat, but he stopped. He lowered down his sword and backed her up on to the rock that was behind them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a voice whaled

"Oh! For fuck sake! They were so close!" Hannah exclaimed

"Karin?" Sasuke asked surprised

"Who's she?" she screeched

"None of you business, now fuck off" he replied coldly

"But Sasuke baby, we belong together!" she exclaimed

"No, we don't"

"Right that's it, pass me a piece of string and a frying pan!" Hannah announced

'BANG' Karin passed out on the floor from a flying frying pan to the head

The two ninja's looked confused but shrugged the matter off.

The four girls grabbed a long branch and gently dragged Karin's body behind the bushes, then chucked her in the ditch behind them.

"Now where were we?" Sasuke smirked backing her up until their bodies touch and electric sparks flew throughout their bodies

"S-Sasuke you can't..." Sakura responded, not wanting to be hurt again

"I want you" Sasuke told her staring into her emerald eyes

"Keep the popcorn coming Hannah... were gonna need it" Hollie told her

"I smell some sour lemon coming on!" Jasmine replied

"You perverts, this is supposed to be them getting together! Not having a one night stand of fucking!" Hannah exclaimed

"No Hannah, not fucking; making love :)" Jasmine smiled

"You can't..." she replied trying to hold back the unbearable feeling of lust she had for him

"I need you" he whispered almost desperately in her ear

"You don't..." she tried to resist him, turning her head

"For heaven's sake this is like a really bad porno movie..." Hannah sighed

"I never stopped thinking about you..." he told her with a blush on his face "I want you to be mine"

"You betrayed me" she insisted

"I was blind..."

"I hated you"

"Please Sakura..."

"No... I won't let myself be hurt again"

Sasuke immediately closed the gap on those words, and kissed her forcefully, possessively and needy.

"Your mine" he whispered between breaths

"N-no" she tried to stop him, but he was too strong... her lust for him was too strong

"Your mine" he repeated rubbing the bulge in his pants against her half eaten panties, teasing her.

The four girls sat there stunned... jaws, almost reaching the ground.

"This is not what I planned..." Hannah sat there confused "They were supposed to embrace each other and tell each other they love them... not have sex right in front of us!"

"Hey, what do you think happens after the 'I love you's ' and the kiss? That's why fairytales always end with a kiss? Because they can't show what happens after ;)" jasmine explained to her

"But they didn't even say I love you yet..." Hannah moped

"I'm sure they will ^.^" jasmine reassured her

"Why me?" she tried to get out as he was smothering her in kisses

He stopped.

"Because I need someone with good genes to help me restore my clan" he replied coldly

"Oh shit... not a good move:/" Hollie commented

"So I'm just good genes to you then huh!" Sakura shouted

"Here we go... and they were so close... AGAIN!" Hannah shouted

"No I-"

"Well, I would never waste my genes on someone who doesn't love me!" she turned and ran away from him a stream of tears washing down her face, but she soon realised she couldn't go anywhere, so she just sat as far away from him as possible.

Sasuke walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Fuck off" she greeted his presence coldly

"I do..."

"What?"

"What you said... I do"

"You're just saying that so I can fulfil your needs and have your babies!" she said grumpily at him

"No that's no it..."

"Bullshit!"

"You're not making this easy for me..."

"EASY FOR YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? YOUR THE ONE WHO-" her sentence was cut off by a pair of hot lips on her's , but this kiss was different from last time...

"I-I love you..." he whipered between kisses...

**End of Chapter – xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
